Olivarry
• • MOMENTS • — Barry when he first meets The Arrow |links = }} Olivarry is the slash ship between Barry and Oliver from the Arrowverse fandom. Canon Barry and Oliver meet in November 2013 when Barry visits Starling City to follow up on an unusual occurrence. Barry instantly connects with Felicity, prompting Oliver's jealousy and repeated attempts at undermining Barry.The Scientist (A208) Add to it Oliver's hesitancy to trust and he lashes out when Barry helps save his life. Oliver discovers that Barry isn't actually in Starling City on assignment, but has a softer disposition towards Barry having lied about his reason for being there once Barry tells them the story of his mother. In spite of Oliver's jealousy of Barry and Felicity's blossoming romance, he and Barry part on good terms with Barry gifting Oliver with his very first vigilante mask.Three Ghosts (A209) Fellow heroes After waking from the coma and falling out with his family, overwhelmed by receiving his powers, Barry calls Oliver''The Calm'' (A301) and runs to Starling City to see him. Oliver imparts his trust in Barry's ability to be a more noble hero than Oliver thinks he himself could ever be, which helps Barry believe in himself and start on his path as a superhero.Pilot (F101) They see each other again when Oliver, Diggle and Felicity come to Central City to elicit Team Flash's help with Digger Harkness aka Captain Boomerang. Oliver is a bit grumpy and unimpressed with Barry's improvisation heroics and offers to train him, which leads to Oliver shooting Barry with two arrows in the back! Barry's exposed to Rainbow Raider's powers unbeknownst to everyone and becomes increasingly filled with rage, lashing out at Oliver during training. Team Flash soon figure out that Barry was exposed and Oliver has to fight Barry in the streets of Central City to subdue him long enough for the Team to administer the remedy. Oliver manages to do so and Barry returns to his normal self. Before Team Arrow leave for Star City, Oliver and Barry have a heart-to-heart about their superhero lives at Jitters, where Barry apologises for his actions while under the influence. Following this, Barry and his team — Caitlin and Cisco — accompany Oliver, Diggle and Felicity to Star City to help them stop Captain Boomerang. Barry and Oliver work together and Barry is aghast at Oliver's methods; torturing criminals for information and his ruthlessness. Oliver is frustrated with Barry, deeming Team Flash's methods a way of distancing themselves from the stark realities of crime and supernatural threats. Barry insists that Oliver doesn't have to be swallowed by darkness to be the hero he thinks Barry can be, and Oliver notes that maybe Barry could be right, while Barry doesn't miss Oliver's point about the serious responsibility of being a hero. This marks the beginning of their partnership, rather than the slightly mentorshipesque dynamic Oliver had hitherto established, which also happens to mark a year from when they first met.The Brave And The Bold (A308) Partners Barry calls Oliver for help in Spring 2015 when faced with taking down Reverse-Flash, after learning "Wells'" true identity as Eobard Thawne. With help from both Oliver and Ronnie Raymond/Professor Stein as Firestorm, they manage to capture Thawne. Barry is grateful and Oliver asks if he can return the favour in the near future, which Barry agrees to.Rogue Air (F122) Oliver calls in the favour while plotting to battle R'as al Ghul as his team is being culled in the basement of the League of Assassins headquarters in Nanda Parbat. Barry arrives in time to save them all and has to hurry back to Central City to deal with Eobard Thawne.My Name Is Oliver Queen (A323) In the Autumn, Barry runs to Star City and saves Oliver, Thea and Diggle from Damien Darhk, after which Oliver seems slightly irritated at being 'upstaged'. Barry explains that they've encountered a magical opponent in Central City and Barry needs Oliver's expertise in the area to defeat him, which Oliver agrees to provide. Barry brings Cisco and Kendra to Star City and Team Arrow's new lair.Legends of Today (F208) Moments Emerald Archer * Barry gives an interview on Oliver for the documentary. Quotes Fanon This is one of the most popular slash ships in the Arrowverse fandom. On AO3 it is the third most written ship for Barry, and the second most written for Oliver. It's the third most written ship in The Flash tag, the second most written relationship in the Arrow tag, and the twentieth most written in the Supergirl tag. Fandom ART : FAN FICTION : :Barry/Oliver tag on FanFiction.Net :Oliver/Barry tag on FanFiction.Net :Flash/Arrow tag on FanFiction.Net :Oliver/Flash tag on FanFiction.Net :Green Arrow/The Flash tag on FanFiction.Net :The Arrow/The Flash tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : FORUMS :Olivarry TUMBLR : : : : : : : : YT :Olivarry Scenes Trivia *Stephen Amell (Oliver) is a noted proponent of the ship on his social media. Before the 2018 crossover, during shooting, Amell shared multiple posts of their work behind the scenes, mostly including himself and Grant Gustin (Barry). This included a photo of the two of them hugging following a shoot, outright captioned "I ship it".Amell Tweet. (October 2018) For Valentine's Day 2019, Amell posted a photo of himself and Gustin.Amell Tweet. (February 2019) Gallery :Olivarry/Gallery Videos Oliver & Barry “Rage against the dying of the light.” +Crisis Oliver & Barry “I gave it all up for you.” +5.09 Olivarry are being flirty for 7 minutes (not so) straight Arrow - Meet Barry Allen Olivarry are being an old married couple for almost 4 mintues Laugh for 3 minutes and 6 seconds straight Variations :Superflarrow refers to teh ship between Kara Zor-El, Barry and Oliver References }} Navigation